


Lunch Period Foreplay

by WritingCreatingStorytelling



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Verbal Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCreatingStorytelling/pseuds/WritingCreatingStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chris Evans Oneshot.  A little chat between Chris and his wife, Natalia, during her lunch break ventures off innocent and shifts into verbal foreplay, both anticipating the night that is full of sexy promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Period Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! xx

As soon as the bell rang out for lunch period, Natalia didn’t spend another second on her ebullient lecture of _The Heart Nebula_. She dismissed her students with a dorky wave, earning a few laughs and a couple snorts, and then watched them file out of the classroom. When the last backpack was out of sight, she eagerly strode over to her desk and reached inside the top drawer where her phone was kept.

A smile instantly brightened up her features. It was already buzzing to life; awaiting her impressed answer. “Right on time.”

Chris’s deep chuckle was the first thing she heard before he playfully tossed out a reply, “Does that win me brownie points? Ooh, brownies.”

She chortled, her heels clicking against the floor as she made her way to shut the door to allow them some privacy. “Is food really all you think about?”

“Mmmm…” He hummed, appearing to be deep in thought. “Well, no – food _and_ sex.”

“Christopher!“ Natalia chided, although the amusement was evident in her voice. "You better not be talking like that with Abby around.”

"Hey! What kind of father do you think I am?!”

“One with a potty mouth; that’s for sure,” Natalia retorted, switching the phone to her other ear while walking back to the front of the room.

“You’re one to talk, Mrs. Evans. I don’t think I’ve ever heard such colorful language in my life until I met you.”

Leaning against the desk with her ankles crossed and her bottom perched on the edge of the wooden furniture, she smiled guiltily. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He snorted. “Right.”

“Of course I’m right. So, how’s my baby doing?”

Chris answered in a low, dark tone, “I’m good, thanks for asking.”

“Har har. How’s my little baby doing?”

A hissing whistle passed between his teeth, Chris feigning offense. “Ouch. Well, he’s not too keen on being called _little_ , I can tell you that. Most definitely not from the woman who knows for a _fact ‘_ little’ isn’t the accurate adjective.”

She giggled while rolling her eyes. “Your ego is talking again. I thought your New Year’s resolution was to knock the egomaniac behavior down a notch.”

Chris choked on a laugh. “Well, you know as much as I do making resolutions are fruitless. At least I held out until March. _Someone_ barely made it through January.”

“Don’t even!” She warned, a finger pointing in the air as if he were there in front of her. “I wouldn’t have flipped a bitch if the fucking referee wasn’t being a total cocksucker! I mean, come the _fuck_ on,” she cried, waving her free arm about. “Those penalties were wicked stupid, and you know it.”

“Ah ha!” His eye lit up as he roared triumphantly. 

Natalia couldn’t help but laugh. It really was her own fault for falling right into his trap. He always knew how to manipulate her into admitting something she stubbornly denied. “Shut up and tell me how Abby girl is doing.”

The grin was glued to his face, this she knew. He always had that same ear splitting grin that made her knees weak when his humor successfully made her crack up with laughter. “She’s okay; just went down for a nap after a bottle.”

"How many ounces did she get in this time?” She asked, worry lines forming above her brows.

Before she had left this morning, Abby had refused her morning bottle. Needless to say, it had been weighing on Natalia’s mind all day.

“A little under two, unfortunately,” he answered, disappointed.

“Shit, that’s barely anything.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna see if she’ll have another ounce or two when she gets up. She was a bit fussy on and off all morning. I don’t think she got enough shut eye last night.”

“Aw.” Natalia frowned.

Being a working mom was hard, she had known it was going to be when she had made the decision with Chris to keep her teaching career soon after Abby’s arrival. She just didn’t think it would be _this_ painful. Hearing her baby girl was having a rough morning nearly killed her, especially since she couldn’t be there to comfort her the way a mother could.

Natalia had no doubts about her husband’s ability to solo parent, in fact he was an extraordinary hands-on dad, and she was lucky to have him as her partner in their new adventure. But it still didn’t ease the guilt and emotional turmoil of being away from her child for several hours five days a week.

Rustling came from the other end of the line, bringing Natalia back from her concerning thoughts. She could hear him get comfortable, and a fond smile began to form on her lips when she envisioned him reclining back on his so-called _man chair_.  

His deep voice cut through the silence. “Don’t worry about it, baby. I’m sure she’ll be back to her cheery self after a nap.“

Sighing, she mustered a tight, ” _yeah_ “ and left it at that.

"I promise you she’s fine.” Chris could hear the thoughts swimming around her mind, filling her head space with nonsense worry. He knew just the thing to turn it around “Now let’s talk more about these brownie points. Am I allowed to cash them all in tonight?”

“Wow, _all_ of them?”

“Mhm. I’m feeling _hardcore_.” 

The conversation instantly took a dive towards territory Natalia wasn’t planning on going; certainly not in the middle of her classroom. But she couldn’t stop it even if she tried. They were both wound too tight that their minds had been taking residence in the gutter for a while.

“Hmm…” She sighed dramatically. “I don’t know, babe, I’m feeling a headache coming on…”

Chris narrowed his eyes. “Don’t be mean to me. Please. I am begging you.”

Natalia giggled. With her eyes glued to the door, she began to speak in her best sultry tone, “Actually, I was thinking of wearing that little black dress you love so much….I’m finally able to squeeze my ass back into it. That _should_ cure the headache…” She bit the corner of her lip when her husband’s moans filled the line.

“Fuck, Nat… _that_ black dress? You are going to kill me.”

Natalia tried her hardest to ignore the ache between her legs. It had been too long without his touch due to their nocturnal infant back at home. To say she craved him was an understatement at this point. They were going on week three now of no penetration, eleven days of no oral. Granted, they had gone a much longer duration, but that had been when Chris was away filming and while she was recovering from Abby’s cesarean delivery. 

Now that they were both able to get back on track with their sex life, Abby had developed impeccable timing. Nothing was more frustrating than having your spouse in bed with you, within such close proximity, and not being able to have them in _that way_ without interruption. Every. Single. Time.

Like a godsend, Lisa had offered to take Abby for a few hours after Chris had confided in her. Lisa was quick to amend her schedule to help her son out, knowing the new parents needed a night of wining and dining – just the two of them. 

Natalia (and Chris) couldn’t wait for the private show that would inevitably follow their meal. Truthfully, she would be perfectly okay with skipping their dinner reservations and going straight to the main event.

“I know,” Natalia sighed into the phone. “I miss you.”

The sharp intake of air from Chris was hard to miss. “I miss you, too,” he replied, almost breathlessly. Hearing his reaction only intensified the hunger growing in Natalia’s belly. “I swear to god if my mom wasn’t busy right now, I’d have her watch Abby for a few minutes so I could ravish you in the planetarium.”

Natalia laughed, the impatient pout that had been adorning her lips curving up. With a quirked a brow, she said, “Really, babe? A few minutes?”

“God, honestly, I’m so fucking horny, two minutes inside your sweet pussy is all I’ll be able to handle before I jizz like an idiot.”

“Oh my god,” she laughed loudly, bringing a cool hand to her flushed cheeks. “Wow, is that what I have to look forward to tonight? What a lucky girl-”

“Please,” Chris interjected with a snort. “We both know I’ll have you coming in thirty seconds with just my mouth…  As for my dick pounding into you,” he paused to pretend he was mulling it over, “Ohhhh I’d give it a minute…less if there’s clit stimulation.”

“Chris..” Natalia breathed his name, then swept her tongue across her bottom lip. He was _not_ helping her situation. Trying to teach her next batch of students with soaked panties was _not_ going to an easy task. Maybe she’d gift them a rare free period to gaze up at the fabricated stars in the planetarium. It would allow her to daydream about all the promises her husband was spewing out in that _very sexy_ voice of his. Or that image he provided for her earlier.

Planetarium. Her husband. Sex under the stars.

“Is the sound of my voice making you come right now, baby?” He whispered when all he heard was her labored breathing, paired with a moan or two that she unknowingly let slip. Although he _was_ joking, he couldn’t pretend to wonder if she really had.

It wouldn’t have been the first time. Or last.

“No,” she pouted, squeezing her thighs together. Movement and muffled voices on the other side of the door knocked her out of the sexual haze she had found herself in. Damn him for doing this to her while she was at work. When the voices became fainter and fainter as seconds ticked by, she found the ability to speak up again, “You’re so goddamn cocky.”

Chris’s teasing reply was instantaneous. “You love how _cocky_ I am.”

Her eyes widened. “Jesus…you need to stop before I get too worked up.” That was a lie; she was _already_ too worked up. “I have ten minutes to eat my sandwich before my next class comes in. Save the verbal foreplay for later, ‘kay?”

“Alright, alright,” Chris said with a light laugh. “I’ll behave and let you eat your lunch in peace. I just wanted to call and say hi and I can’t wait to have you to myself tonight.”

Natalia smiled; one that lit up her entire face. It was going to be a _great_ night.


End file.
